


Calm Down

by VaughnPerm



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, Alpha - Freeform, Cheer Up Sex, Cole is a bottom, Gay, Gay Cops in the 1940's, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pity Sex, Publix Sex, Smut, Takes place before Garrett Mason is caught, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnPerm/pseuds/VaughnPerm
Summary: Cole's pretty pissed that he can't find any connections between the Black Dahlia killers, and decides that Rusty needs to help him calm down.





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright slihth, so this has been rewritten so it isn't as bad as it originally was. thats all enjoy thx

“ _God damn it!_ _GOD DAMN IT!_ ”

Cole screamed angrily, his chloric tone ringing throughout the police department’s building. Cole flung his paperwork towards his sitting partner as he paused his anger, the later who barely flinched as the papers almost hit him.

“None of this makes any… Any sense! I can’t find a connection between the evidence that’s even half reliable, or… Or makes any damn sense!” Cole yelled again, banging his fists on his old wooden desk, causing small knick-knacks that covered the desk to shift slightly out of place. Rusty watched despondently as Cole slammed himself down into the chair and cradled his head in his hands, letting out quiet yet sorrowful sobs, each one which escaped through his fingers and puddled onto the old paperwork for other various cases that the detective had worked on in the past.

All was momentarily quiet before Rusty rubbed his temple and pulled out a cancer stick and lit it between his lips. Rusty was freed briefly as the sweet fire pulsed into his lungs, his bitterness becoming bliss for the first time in weeks. He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and sighed, watching the smoke fill the air in front of him, distorting his view of Cole before mixing into the air, appearance becoming smell. “You can’t let this asshole get to you, Phelps. That’s what he wants you to do, you know. He wants you to obsess over him, get you all riled up and mad,” Rusty’s tone was filled with past experience, which caused Cole to stop sobbing and up at Rusty. Rusty took in Cole’s appearance- eyes red, tears drying on his cheeks, mouth puffy. Rusty felt a small pang in his stomach and continued. “He wants to mess you up in the head. Don’t let him do that.”

Cole let out a small sniffle and smiled, setting his gaze to the floor. He wiped away snot that had escaped his nose and landed on his upper lip, and let out a small chuckle as he stood back up. Despite the aloof look on Rusty’s face, Rusty was worried for Cole. The Golden Boy usually had it pretty put together. He was calm under pressure, tough when he needed to be, and handled the overall assigned case very well. He wasn’t usually a sympathetic guy, but he really cared about the kid. Cole wasn’t like him yet- he was young, and still had a lot of hope in the department. Rusty wanted to keep it that way, but it was difficult to when he overthought about the case. Rusty focused his gaze onto Cole’s profile, only to notice that the smile was insincere, empty, a smile he had seen on Cole only in the darkest times of the job.

 “You’re right, Rusty,” Cole said, taking a step forward and bringing his odd smile closer to Rusty. “I just need to calm down. I’ve been overthinking this case. You’re right. Today we caught the guy,” Rusty smiled at him, assuming Cole was implying they head out for a drink. Rusty, at this point, really needed it. He had been listening to Cole rant for an hour; an hour too long.

Rusty let out a harsh rasp as he stood up, weighing his hands onto his thighs for support. He brushed his pants off before looking back up to his partner. “Yeah, I’m down for a swig. Blue Room, I take it?” He asked as he turned around and grabbed his jacket that he has taken off halfway into Cole’s babblings. “I meant ‘calm down’ as something else, Rusty,” Cole breathed sensually, walking up to Rusty and placing his hands placidly on the rift between Rusty’s shoulders and collarbone.

Rusty took a step back in confusion and pushed Cole gently away from him in attempt to ward off his partner’s disturbing advances. “I don’t swing that way, kid. I’ll make you a deal, don’t try anything else and I’ll keep what you just did a secret between us. Now come on, I want a drink,” Rusty asserted, picking up his hat and placing it on his head. He began to walk to the door when suddenly a voice rang out behind him “Wait, Rusty, I’m sorry,” Cole sniffled quietly, causing Rusty to stop in his tracks. “I… I’m just stressed. I want to feel something else for a little while, and well, you’re… Here. With me, now,” the younger man said almost inaudibly. Rusty turned around and looked at Cole pathetically before rubbing his temples and letting out a large sigh.

Cole made a good point. Rusty was here, and so was Cole. Plus, Rusty thought, it had been a while since he’d gotten any action. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could pretend Cole was his first wife.

“You sure you want to do anything with me, kid? I mean, really,” Rusty let out a deep chuckle, and Cole looked back up into his partner’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m pretty positive, Rusty,” he said. “There’s really no arguing with you?” Rusty asked one last time, his question disguised as whishy-washy but in truth a question of consent. “No, there isn’t. Now sit back down,” Cole motioned towards the chair Rusty had been unwillingly sitting in for an hour, the latter of which was now excited to be back in.

Cole fell onto the floor between Rusty’s legs, his hands eagerly reaching to unbutton his partner’s pants. As Cole began unbuttoning, he felt Rusty’s constrained, hardening flesh under his pants, begging to be let out and fondled by Cole. Cole smiled and undid the last button, granting his partner’s phallus’s wish. Rusty’s uncut cock sprang out excitingly in Cole’s face, the latter who sent no time puckering his lips around the warmth, sucking diligently.

As Cole bobbed his head up and down Rusty’s cock, he reached towards his partner’s balls and began playing lightly, and Rusty leaned back and moaned from fondling. Rusty knocked Cole’s hat off of his blonde hair and ran his calloused fingers through the strands, assisting in moving his partner’s head. He felt his cock scratch against every ridge and cut in Cole’s mouth, causing pleasurable friction which only added to Rusty’s arouses and comforted his idea that there wasn’t anything wrong with receiving a blowjob from the younger man.

With each small movement of Cole’s tongue around his member he moaned loudly, thankful that no one remained in the department for the day. Cole was driving him insane with his mouth- he licked the tip and the length, caressing each vein gratefully with his tongue, sending even more blood to Rusty’s downstairs. Cole, in response, let out small feminine moans as he licked.

 _“Oh fuck, Cole,”_ Rusty groaned after minutes of sucking, “ _I’m going to cum,”_

Rusty heard Cole let out a small giggle as he quickened his pace, bouncing his head up and down on Rusty. Rusty let out his last moan as he released into Cole’s warm mouth, painting his insides white. Drips of sperm escaped Cole’s mouth as he pulled away from his partner, a large smile on his face. Rusty panted heavily, returning Cole’s smile.

“Well,” Cole let out another giggle and Rusty’s softening cock twitched, “I’m calm now.”


End file.
